A FinFET, also known as a Fin Field Effect Transistor, is non-planar transistor used in the design of modern processors. The FinFET allows multiple gates to operate in a single transistor. However, FinFET design effective device width (Weff) is often limited to the integral multiple of a fin height. The width quantization is one of the inherent constraints of using multigate devices for designing logic or analog circuit.